Linking Worms (Ew)
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Okay... Death, not fun. Rebirth, not fun. LIVING IN WORM! NOT! FUN! ... Anyway. This, sucks. All I have, is powers, and a floppy green FREAKING HAT! GAH! I'm so dead... Might as well make the most of it... SNOT ATTACK TIME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. YAH!

**AN: Hi! I had another Fanfic idea. I'm sorry, I have too many ideas… I CAN'T HELP IT! This'll be pretty bad to start with, but it'll get better! Promise!**

* * *

So… Fun fact… Dying. It ah… It sucks. A lot. Especially if you don't even get to rest after it! Seriously! I died, and the next thing I knew, I was a bloody baby! And, I was born in a world of heroes and villains, but not a fun one. Nope! One where Villains outnumber heroes. A lot. Worm. I was reborn in freaking Worm… And that's not all… I wasn't a Canon Character or anything. Nope. I was non-canon… And my name… Ugh… Link. Link Faron…Yup. I was reborn as a Zelda Character. In Worm… And I'm mute… So… At least I can… Make the Link shouts? I guess…? Oh. And I'm in Brockton Bloody Bay!

* * *

Life sucked… For some reason, I had a terrible sense of direction, meaning I could end up from one side of the city to the other, when I was only trying to go to the bathroom… Luckily, slapping any kind of map in my hands seemed to fix that issue… And a compass was also helpful, but still… And guess what! Because of that, my Grades were terrible! So, I ended up in freaking Winslow… NNNNNGH!

"Mr Faron, could you please read this page out for the class?" The Teacher, luckily just a sub, asked me.

I shook my head, and started searching through my bag. I'd bought a notebook so I could respond easier…

"Mr Faron. Read. This. Page." The Sub demanded. I pulled out my notebook, and started writing something. The Sub ripped the notebook out of my hand, and read it out loud. "I can't speak? Of course you can. Just because you're shy doesn't mean you can't speak."

I groaned, and opened my mouth, making a random sound.

"Mr Faron, please, just read the page." The Sub asked, sounding annoyed.

I glared at my Classmates, begging for them to help me.

"Sir, he's being serious." Holy… Sophia defended me?! Sophia Hess Defended me?! Wow… I knew she was Bullying Taylor by this point but… Wow…

"Miss Hess, please don't lie. If he truly couldn't speak, Panacea would have healed him." The Sub said matter of factly. I began slamming my head into the desk as hard as I could. The Sub tried to stop me, grabbing my shoulders in an attempt to make me stop.

Now, fun fact that all my classmates and teachers know, I… HATE! Being touched. It makes me freak out, in a very violent way. So it came as no surprise to the Class when I grabbed the Teachers wrists, and threw him into a wall with a spin. Of course, the Sub didn't know this, and stormed out of the class to inform someone… I picked my Notebook off of the floor, turned to Sophia, and flipped the Notebook to a pre-written page.

[Thank you]

She looked away, seeming embarrassed almost. "Everyone knows you're mute. There's no reason for you to get in trouble for refusing to do something you're not able to do." She explained, glaring at the wall. I nodded, it sorta made sense I guess…

The Sub burst back into the room, even angrier than before. Uh oh… I flipped to another page.

[That's my cue!]

And jumped out the window, which was only on the first floor. Or, second Floor for Americans. Which I guess I am now… But eh. There were buildings nearby, so I'd just jumped to it. I waved to my class, who all waved back, even Sophia, and ran off to go relax until the next lesson.

* * *

"Mr Faron. You ran away again?" Uh oh… Apparently the Sub called in the PRT cause he thought I was a cape or something? That makes no sense but whatever… And why send Armsmaster?!

I pulled my notebook out, and wrote down a response. [Dumb Sub didn't think I was mute.]

He nodded, and then, walked me back to class… Never get to have any fun…

* * *

A few days later, I was walking around the city, just kinda bored… Maybe I could get a weapon to defend myself? Fists weren't exactly effective against guns and knives after all…

"Alright shithead, give us all your fucking cash!" God damnit… Knife against my neck…

I sighed, and pulled out my wallet… Oh. I didn't bring any money… I showed the Merchant thug my wallet, and he scowled. "You think this is a fucking joke? GIVE US THE CASH!" He screamed angrily.

This wasn't good… Before I could think, the Merchant pulled out a gun, and jammed it against my forehead… I was gonna die! I don't want-

_**[LOCATING]**_

_**[SEEKING]**_

_**[CONNECTION ESTABLISHED]**_

_**[DATA]**_

-To Die Again!

Wait… What the… I blinked, and found the Thugs all staring at me, in what seemed to be confusion.

"SHIT! HE'S A CAPE!" They ran quickly after that.. I blinked, looking around… Weird, I couldn't turn my head unless I moved? And… Was that a Stamina bar or something? As it ran out, there was a flash of light, and I found myself standing against the wall… Had I… Been in it?

_**[DATA]**_

Huh? Why did I know how to make an Ocarina? And… A sword? Oh! I'd Triggered! Huh. Wonder what my powers were…

* * *

Just an hour later, I was staring at a Brown Ocarina… Turns out we had lots of pottery equipment in the basement for some reason. But I doubt it was meant to go from a lump of random stuff, to THE FREAKING FAIRY OCARINA! I put the mouth piece to my lips, and blew into it… And somehow, I played Saria's song. Nice! Now… Let's get to the junkyard!

* * *

Okay. Junk is a good way to describe this… THERE'S NOTHING GOOD! UGH! Let's see… A broom Handle? Huh. Fairly good condition for a basic sword I guess… Um… I suppose I could take some metal from those pillars… But it wouldn't be very good… Good enough for now though!

* * *

"Gh!" Ow! Okay. Magical Forges that appear out of nowhere when I want to craft a Sword are very much painful to slam your fist into! I quickly whipped out the Ocarina, and played the Song of Healing, fixing my hand mostly. It was still sore, but the physical wounds were basically gone. Okay… Almost done… "Gah!" AGAIN?! GAH!


	2. Life is a Blast when you have songs!

**AN: Hi!**

Okay… I'd finally got everything made… My hands hurt a lot, but I'd manage! Having brought money with me this time, I bought some clothes to wear, as well as a paintball mask and a whiteboard that could fold up and fit in my pocket. I also bought some markers to go with it. I'd also found out more about my powers! I was like Breath of the Wild Link! I could cook things instantly, and it would even heal me! Non-cooked things obviously didn't heal as much, but eh. Food is food!

* * *

I was now on a roof, eating an apple and waiting for something to happen…

"Help! Thief!" My time to strike! I grabbed my mask, threw the apple core away into a convenient roof bin, and jumped down. I rolled as I hit the floor, and knocked the Thief to the ground. I looked around, seeing an old woman walk over, reclaiming an odd looking bag. "Thank you dear. Now I can finally get these fireworks to the store!" The old woman thanked me gratefully. I gave a thumbs up. "Ah! Here, take this!" The old lady said, putting a black round mask in my hands… It almost looked like… The Blast Mask from Majora's mask! But, it wouldn't work. Not as it was… I could change that though. Once the old lady was gone, I put the mask in my backpack, and continued to search for crime…. This was fun!

* * *

So… That was a bust! I was now at home, sitting at my desk, glaring at the Blast Mask. It wasn't working! I growled at it, grabbing some of the gunpowder I'd sloppily made, and started rubbing it against the face… It flashed once, and then twice… It was working now… My eye twitched, and I threw the mask into a container. I slammed my head into the desk, and brushed the gunpowder out of my face quickly, trying to keep it out of my eyes. "Hrk!"

"Link, are you okay?" Mom asked from behind the door.

"Hyah!"

She sighed. She wasn't exactly a fan of my muteness, but she knew she couldn't exactly fix it, especially since I didn't exactly like the idea of talking normally anymore.

"Hey! Link!" I turned my head, looking out of the window… Emma Barnes… Why was she here? I didn't annoy Hess… And I haven't managed to help Taylor either! Nnngh…

"Gh?!"

"I wanted to ask something. Why do you make those noises to talk?" She asked, sounding curious. "Your voice is so high pitched!" She commented.

I sighed, and closed the window, shutting the blinds as well. Okay… Let's try this again. Round Two! Begin!

* * *

"Hyah!" As I let out a cry, my sword pinned the figure to the wall… Unfortunately, it… Wasn't who I had aimed for… I pulled it out quickly, looking away sheepishly, before Charging at the actual foe.

"D-Did you just attack me?!" The figure shouted angrily… Unfortunately, it was Shadow Stalker. Vista was on the floor unconscious, having been hit in the head by Rune.

I shrugged sheepishly, leaping back as Rune threw a Dumpster at me. I glanced at my shield, and pulled out the Blast Mask, pulling my Gasmask off quickly, and before anyone could see my face, I put the Blast Mask onto my face… I readied my shield, charged at Rune, and at the last second… I held up the shield, and detonated the mask!

Rune went flying back, and I swapped Masks, putting the Gasmask back on. Then, I turned to Vista, who was still knocked out, and dug through my bag.

Pulling out an Apple and a Lighter, I lit the Apple aflame, while Shadow Stalker watched in confusion.

"What are you… Doing?!" She exclaimed, as the Apple burst into a cloud of smoke, becoming a cooked apple. I carefully put it in Vista's mouth, making her eat it…

"Nnngh…"

"… What."

I stepped away as Vista stood up, before pressing the Apple into her hand.

"Huh? What's this for?" She asked. "And… Who are you?"

I pulled out the Whiteboard, and wrote a quick explanation.

[Tinker Bull. It'll heal you. You only really need about half of it.] I showed her. And then I paused, trying to think of a name… Faron? No, that's my name. That'd be a terrible idea… Ah hah! [Hyrule.] I showed her it.

"Hyrule… Are you a new hero?" She asked me warily, glancing at the still warm apple in her hand.

I gave a thumbs up, and then ran at the wall at top speed, merging at the very last second, to the shock of the two Wards standing there. I grinned under the mask, and proceeded to slip away through a crack in the wall.

* * *

"Faron." I glanced up from table I was eating lunch at, finding Hess standing over me. I gave her a nod, and went back to my sandwich. "Hyrule." I stopped, turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not an idiot you know. Grab the food, and follow me." She ordered. I went along with it, curious as to what she was up too…

She brought me up the stairs, onto the Roof.

I pulled out my notebook, as well as my handy dandy pencil.

"I'm not stupid you know Faron. A new hero shows up, wearing a green outfit, screaming Hyah, and writing out his words? Not very subtle." She began.

I held up a finger, finishing my drawing. It was a dual image. On one side, was Shadow Stalker, and on the other, Hess. I showed it to her.

"…"

[You're one to talk. You act exactly the same in and out of costume. Everyone does actually.] I noted, telling her as much.

"… That's… Fair…" She grumbled, looking out over the edge of the roof. "I had to tell the people in charge I had a suspicion of your identify. Blah Blah Yaddah Yaddah Wards." She told me, not even watching what I was doing.

I quickly scribbled out a question. [Would I still get to have a Sword and Shield? I'm pretty sure my powers are better with medieval weapons.]

She frowned. "I dunno… I know Mouse Protector has them, even when she was a Ward… But I don't know these days… Your powers need them though, so…"

[If I join and they don't let me have weapons, I'll run around hitting people with a Deku Stick.]

"Deku Stick?"

[Long Stick. Like you'd find in a forest.]

Hess… Sophia, snorted. "If it wasn't so stupidly suicidal, I'd pay good money to see you run around attacking the E88 with a stick." She said with a smirk. I grinned right back at her. She wasn't as bad as I thought, especially from how she was portrayed in the story, and how she acted in class. I told her as much.

[You act a lot differently in Class and as Stalker.]

"Yeah, well I have a lot of problems… They said it's something about my powers fucking up my brain. If Panacea could do Brains, they'd probably ask her to try and heal me…"

Heal… That's it! I grabbed the Fairy Ocarina, to her surprise, and began to play the Song of healing…

"I… That song…" She whispered to herself quietly…

I really hope that I didn't just kill her… Was the Song of Healing ever used to actually help someone with their problems without killing them? I don't think there was… The Poe collector maybe? Sharp! Wait no his Soul was too tormented…

Sophia stared into space for a few minutes, while I continued to play… As I reached the end, she began to act again, falling to her knees… "So f-fucking… Pointless…" She managed to get out, shaking a lot. I knelt down, worried I'd broken her… From her bag, a Hockey Mask fell out, clattering to the ground… "F-Faron… No… Link… Y-You…" She said, struggling to talk. Cautiously, I put my arms around her, causing her to latch onto me, sobbing into my shoulder.

Did… Did I just fix a Sociopath with Music…?


End file.
